Don't Get Hurt
by LonelyPetals
Summary: "Aku bahagia bisa bersamamu… maaf, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur." Mata Itachi perlahan menutup dan hembusan nafas tidak lagi terdengar darinya. Itachi sudah tidur. Untuk selamanya. Prequel of Don't Hurt! RnR? But DLDR! Sumpah, saya bingung pairingnya apa! ItaNaru, SasuNaru.


Author : ~Hobaby~ (LonelyPetals)

Tittle : Don't Get Hurt

Cast :

Uzumaki Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Itachi

Genre : Romace / Angst

Warning **: ItaNaru, SasuNaru, Insprisai dari lagu Don't Hurt. Typo(s), AU, OOC! Don't Like Don't Read! Prequel of Don't Hurt**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya membuat cerita ini tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelek-jelekan mereka.

Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind_

.

.

.

"_Teme_!" panggil seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menyantap es krim vanilla pada seorang pelayan café yang dipangginya '_Teme'_. Si '_Teme'_—Uchiha Sasuke—langsung mendekatinya dan mendaratkan sebuah tinju indah tepat di atas kepala pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto. Bibir merah Naruto langsung mengerucut. "Tak bisakah kau lembut sedikit padaku, _Teme_?!"

"Siapa suruh kau memanggilku _'Teme', Usuratonkachi_?!" Pemuda berambut raven itu menggerutu kesal. "Lagipula, kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku ini kan pelangganmu. Bersikaplah sopan, _Teme_!" Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke kuat, membuat wajah pemuda tampan itu jadi sedikit tidak enak untuk dilihat karena menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. Naruto hanya tertawa melihat perubahan wajah Sasuke yang menurutnya begitu lucu. Naruto menarik Sasuke agar duduk di sampingnya. "Itachi-_nii_ sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau hanya ingin bertanya itu?" Sasuke balik bertanya. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang begitu polos membuat jangtung Sasuke berdebar sedikit lebih kencang. "Kau 'kan bisa datang ke rumahku. Kenapa malah bertanya?"

Naruto menunduk dan memainkan jemari tangannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung mengerti kenapa Naruto tidak pergi langsung ke rumahnya. Dia tahu, sudah lama Naruto menyukai Itachi—kakak laki-laki Sasuke—dan dia juga tahu perasaan Itachi pada Naruto walaupun Itachi tak pernah bercerita padanya. Sasuke mengecak rambut Naruto pelan. Naruto menoleh, terlihat wajahnya memerah sempurna. Sebenarnya, hati Sasuke sakit karena bukan dialah yang membuat wajah Naruto memerah seperti itu. Sasuke cemburu karena yang bisa membuat Naruto tersenyum hanyalah Itachi.

"Nanti kau ikutlah ke apartemen," ujar Sasuke, "Kau sangat merindukan _Aniki_, ya?"

Naruto mengangguk lalu memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "Terima kasih, _Teme_. Kau memang mengerti aku! Aku senang kau jadi sahabatku," ujar Naruto. Sasuke tak menjawab dan hanya membalas pelukan Naruto.

'_Seandainya kau tahu, Naruto. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu…'_

.

.

.

"Itachi-_nii_!" Naruto memeluk tubuh Itachi erat. Itachi yang begitu terkejut karena diterjang oleh Naruto hanya bisa membalas pelukan Naruto. "Naru kangen," ujar Naruto yang menggelamkan kepalanya di dada Itachi. Itachi tersenyum dan mengecup kepala Naruto.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Naru," ujar Itachi. Suaranya yang begitu lembut menggelitik telinga Naruto. Naruto benar-benar menyukai suara Itachi, tidak, lebih tepatnya Naruto menyukai apapun yang ada di dalam diri Itachi. Wajah tampan Itachi, rambut panjangnya yang halus, kulitnya yang putih dan lembut, tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap, kebaikan hati Itachi. Semuanya, Naruto menyukai semuanya.

"Hei, jangan mesra-mesraan di sini." Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi seketika itu juga merusak suasana mesra mereka. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sedangkan Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku mau ke minimarket. Ada yang mau titip sesuatu?"

"Belikan aku bir saja deh. Kalau Naru?" Itachi bertanya pada Naruto. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu," pamit Sasuke sebelum keluar dari apartemen.

"Hati-hati."

Suasana ruangan itu menjadi berubah setelah Sasuke keluar dari sana. Itachi menarik tubuh Naruto agar lebih mendekat padanya. Wajah Naruto memerah seketika begitu melihat wajah Itachi yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Debar jantungnya semakin cepat. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap. Tiba-tiba Itachi mengecup bibir Naruto singkat. Wajah Naruto semakin merah dibuatnya. Itachi tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh Naruto erat.

"Naru…" Itachi menelusupkan jemarinya di helai sutra emas milik Naruto, "Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto terdiam. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Dunianya seakan berputar-putar. Dia tak percaya kalau Itachi mengatakan ini padanya. Itachi mencintainya. Itachi mencintainya. Tanpa dia sadari, air mata jatuh ke pipinya, membuat Itachi terkejut melihatnya.

"K-kenapa, Naru?"

"Itachi-_nii_.." Naruto mencoba menghapus air matanya, tapi air matanya terus mengalir, "Na-naru.. Naru juga mencintai Itachi-_nii_…"

Itachi tersenyum senang endengar ungkapan hati Naruto. Dipeluknya tubuh Naruto sangat erat. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan ini untuk selamanya. "Mulai sekarang panggil aku 'Itachi' saja, ya?" bisik Itachi. Naruto mengangguk. Dan bibir mereka kembali bertemu, bersatu dalam ciuman hangat penuh cinta.

.

.

.

"Na-naru.. Naru juga mencintai Itachi-_nii_…"

Tubuh Sasuke seakan membeku ketika mendengar kata itu keluar dari bibir Naruto. Sasuke yang baru saja pulang dari minimarket itu langsung terdiam di luar apartemen. Plastik yang berisi belanjaan Sasuke itu langsung jatuh ke atas lantai. Dada Sasuke terasa sangat sesak. Entah apa yang membuat kakinya langsung melangkah menjauhi kamar apartemen mereka. Kakinya terus membawanya berjalan hingga dia sampai di sebuah taman kota. Sasuke duduk di bangku kosong. Angin malam tak membuatnya ingin beranjak pergi dari sana. Dingin memeluk tubuhnya. Air matanya menetes perlahan.

"Sasuke?" sebuah suara yang dia kenal terdengar. Sasuke langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan _tattoo 'ai'_ di dahinya. Tangan Sasuke langsung bergerak menghapus air matanya.

"Gaara. Sini, temani aku." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk sebelah kirinya. Gaara menurut dan langsung duduk di samping Sasuke. Gitar yang dia bawa di letakkan di sampingnya.

"Naruto lagi?" tanya Gaara langsung ke intinya. Gaara adalah salah satu sahabat Sasuke. Sifatnya yang dewasa membuat Sasuke nyaman untuk menceritakan semua masalahnya, termasuk masalah Naruto. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia mengatakan perasaannya pada Aniki," jawab Sasuke. Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Dadaku terasa sangat sesak mendengarnya. Ah, bodohnya aku…"

"Kenapa kau mengatai dirimu sendiri?" Gaara memukul kepala Sasuke pelan. "Kalau mau menangis, ya, menangis saja."

Gaara menarik Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke langsung meremas lengan baju Gaara. Menangis dalam pelukan Gaara dan menumpahkan segala rasa sakit di hatinya. Gaara mengelus rambut lembut Sasuke. Jujur dia akui, Gaara pernah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Tapi karena Sasuke selalu saja bercerita tentang Naruto dan mengetahui perasaan Sasuke pada Naruto, Gaara memilih menyerah. Dan sekarang dia sudah memiliki kekasih yang benar-benar dia cintai.

"Sudah?" tanya Gaara. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Gaara. "Aku pulang, ya? Neji menungguku di rumah."

"Iya. Terima kasih, Gaara." Gaara tersenyum tipis dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih dan dia memilih untuk pulang ke apartemen-nya.

"Benar-benar melelahkan," gumamnya.

.

.

.

_hoshikuzu no naka de anata ni deaeta itsuka no kimochi no mama aetara yokatta __  
__modoranai kako ni naita koto de sae umarekawatte ashita o kitto terashite kureru_

Petikan terakhir dari gitar Gaara mengakhiri lagu yang Sasuke nyanyikan. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru dan Kiba bertepuk tangan dan memuji suara merdu Sasuke dan petikan gitar Gaara yang begitu indah. Sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di rumah Gaara karena hari ini adalah hari jadi terbentuknya grup mereka. Gaara mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil yang sebenarnya adalah untuk menghibur Sasuke yang sedang galau.

"Wah, sudah jam segini," teriak Naruto. "Aku ada kencan dengan Itachi!" Naruto segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari ke luar rumah Gaara.

"Hei, _Dobe_! Pamitan dulu!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto menepuk dahinya dan kembali memasuki rumah Gaara. "Gaara, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru dan _Teme_, aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa!" Naruto kembali berlari meninggalkan rumah Gaara. Sasuke dan yang lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kelakuan sahabat mereka yang satu itu.

"Kau tidak repot menghadapinya, Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Sasuke mana mungkin repot menghadapi orang yang dicintainya itu," celetuk Kiba.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku tidak pernah repot menghadapi Naruto," ujarnya pelan.

.

.

.

"Naru." Itachi memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang. Naruto berbalik dan balas memeluk Itachi. "Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Itachi. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis.

"Naru lapar," ujar Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan ramen Ichiraku?" Itachi menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. Naruto mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju kedai ramen yang tidak jauh dari empat janjian mereka.

Sesampainya di sana, Itachi menarik kursi untuk Naruto. Naruto duduk dan berterima kasih pada Itachi. Itachi mengambil tempat duduk di depan Naruto. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan. Itachi masih terus menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. "Kau tahu, Naruto? Aku sangat bahagia," ujar Itachi.

"Hm? Bahagia kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu saat kau berkunjung ke rumahku ketika kau dan Sasuke masih SMP." Itachi mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku kemeja hitamnya, "Ketika melihat senyuman manismu, jantungku langsung berdegup kencang dan aku berpikir, ah, kaulah jodohku, akan kujadikan kau milikku," lanjutnya.

"Itachi…"

Itachi membuka kotak itu dan terlihat sebuah cincin dengan ukiran yang membentuk api—lambang elemen keluarga Uchiha. "Dan saat itu juga aku berpikir aku akan melamarmu dan menjadikanmu istriku." Diambilnya cincin itu dan disematkannya di jari Naruto, "Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Mungkin tidak romantis melamarmu di kedai ramen seperti ini, tapi, Naruto?"

Mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ya, Itachi?"

"Menikahlah denganku," pinta Itachi. Dan saat itu juga air mata Naruto tumpah. Itachi mengecup telapak tangan Naruto dan mengelus pipi Naruto yang berhiaskan tiga garis sejajar yang membuat wajahnya semakin manis itu. Dilihatnya Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, menerima lamarannya. "Setelah ini kita temui Iruka-_san_, ya?" Lagi-lagi, Naruto hanya mengangguk. Dia tak mampu lagi berkata-kata karena otaknya sudah mengunci bibirnya untuk tetap diam. Betapa bahagianya dirinya hari ini. Mimpinya untuk bisa terus bersama Itachi kini terwujud sudah.

'_Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Naru.'_

.

.

.

Iruka menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak bisa terbaca. Kaget sekaligus senang mungkin ketika dia mendengar Naruto dan Itachi akan menikah. Naruto tersenyum malu dan memeluk tubuh Iruka erat. Iruka yang menjadi wali sekaligus 'Ibu' Naruto turut berbahagia.

"Naruto, akhirnya kau bisa berbahagia." Iruka memeluk tubuh Naruto dan mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

"Hm, aku sangat bahagia, _Kaa-san_."

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Iruka pada Itachi tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. Sebenarnya Iruka adalah orang yang overprotektif, apalagi kalau itu menyangkut urusan Naruto. Naruto tidak mempunyai orang tua sejak dia kecil. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya, sedangkan ayahnya tewas karena kecelakaan saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Iruka yang merupakan sepupu dari Minato—ayah Naruto—begitu _shock _karena kejadian itu. Kelahiran Naruto diiringi dengan kebahagiaan sekaligus kesedihan. Sejak kejadian itu, iaruka bertekad untuk menjaga Naruto sampai akhir hayatnya.

"Karena mulai besok aku ada dinas di Suna selama sebulan, pernikahannya bisa kita adakan dua hari setelah aku pulang dari suna. Berarti sebulan lagi," jelas Itachi, "Aku akan mengusahakan pulang ke Konoha untuk membantu menyiapkan pesta," lanjutnya.

"Yah, kenapa Itachi harus pergi ke Suna? Naru 'kan jadi kesepian," rajuknya.

Itachi tertawa pelan lalu mengelus kepala Naruto. "Naru mau aku kehilangan pekerjaan? Nanti kita makan apa?" tanya Itachi. Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya memajukan bibirnya. Ah, betapa imutnya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Membuat Itachi semakin mencintainya dan ingin memilikinya seutuhnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mencarikan gaun terbaik untuk Naruto," ujar Iruka yang ingin sekali melihat Naruto memakai gaun pengantin putih panjang yang indah. Wajah Naruto langsung memerah sempurna begitu mendengar kata 'gaun' yang keluar dari mulut Iruka.

"Ga-gaun?! _Kaa-san_, aku ini laki-laki!" teriak Naruto.

"Tapi kau manis Naru. Ya, 'kan, Itachi?" Itachi mengangguk, menyetujui kata-kata Iruka. Naruto melemparkan tatapan yang menyeramkan pada Itachi, namun Itachi tidak menanggapi itu dan mencubit pipi kenyal Naruto.

"Aku ingin melihatmu tampil cantik," kata Itachi. Naruto tersenyum dan menarik Itachi agar mendekat padanya. Lengan kanannya merangkul Iruka, sedangkan lengan kirinya merangkul Itachi. Naruto memeluk mereka berdua seerat mungkin.

'_Tuhan, terima kasih telah memberiku keluarga dan kebahagiaan.'_

.

.

.

Tepat sebulan terlewati. Dua hari lagi pernikahan Naruto dan Itachi akan segera di selenggarakan. Pesta kecil sudah disiapkan untuk mereka berdua. Naruto duduk di depan meja rias yang baru saja dibelikan Iruka untuknya. Gaun putih peninggalan Kushina—Ibu Naruto—melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Begitu pas dan terlihat berkilau saat Naruto memakainya. Tawa kecil keluar dari bibi Naruto.

"Pasti akan terlihat lucu. Rambutku pendek begini," gumam Naruto.

"Tidak, kau cantik kok." Sasuke memasuki kamar Naruto. Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Benarkah, _Teme_?" tanya Naruto. _Sapphire-_nya berbinar saat menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk dan mengacak rambut Naruto hingga rambut kuning itu makin berantakan.

"Aku sudah menyuruh temanku untuk menata rambutmu," kata Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke sedikit heran sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang mendadak gatal. Sejak kapan Sasuke yang anti-sosial itu mempunyai banyak teman? Benar-benar sebuah misteri. Naruto kembali menatap cermin di depannya. "Anggaplah ini hadiah pernikahan untukmu."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Senyum tulus terkembang di wajah Naruto. "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Sahabatku yang paling baik, _Teme_!"

Senyuman tulus diberikan Sasuke pada Naruto. Senyuman terakhir yang bisa dia berikan pada Naruto karena setelah ini Naruto akan menjadi milik Itachi. Dikecupnya dahi Naruto pelan. Disentuhnya kedua pipi halus milik Naruto. Dibelainya perlahan.

"Aku senang kau bahagia, Naruto," bisik Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sasuke. "Keluarlah, aku mau ganti baju." Naruto bangkit dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol sesuatu. Dia menatap pecahan kaca yang berserakan di atas lantai. Pecahan kaca dari bingkai foto Itachi. "Ah, bodoh sekali aku." Naruto memunguti pecahan kaca itu perlahan.

"Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang berada di luar kamar Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Te—Ouch!"

"Hei!" Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto yang sibuk menghisap darah yang keluar dari jari telunjuknya. "Kau tidak apa?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tidak apa," ujarnya. Entah kenapa perasaanya sangat tidak enak. _'Ada apa dengan Itachi?' _batinnya. Cepat dia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghapus pikiran yang macam-macam tentang Itachi.

Tiba-tiba Iruka berlari ke kamar Naruto. Nafasnya terengah dan wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat. "Na-Naruto!" Naruto dan Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisi mereka yang sedari tadi berjongkok. Meraka menatap Iruka dengan begitu khawatir.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Itachi! Itachi kecelakaan!" teriak Iruka.

"Apa? _Aniki_ kecelakaan?" tanya Sasuke. "Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Rmah sakit di dekat perbatasan Suna dan Konoha. Ayo cepat kita ke sana!" seru Iruka. Sasuke segera berlari keluar bersama Iruka, sedangkan Naruto terpaku di tempatnya. Tubuhnya membeku saat mendengar kabar itu.

"Tidak… tidak…"

"Naruto!" Sasuke kembali menghampiri Naruto yang hampir saja jatuh terduduk di atas lantai kalau saja Sasuke tidak menangkap tubuhnya. Sasuke menggendong tubuh Naruto yang masih memakai gaun itu masuk ke dalam mobil Iruka karena Sasuke tahu, kaki Naruto tak sanggup lagi berjalan. Naruto menangis dipelukan Sasuke yang masih setia mendampinginya. "Jangan menangis."

"Tidak mungkin… Itachi tidak mungkin kecelakaan…"

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Dia itu orang yang kuat," ujar Sasuke menenangkan Naruto yang masih terisak dalam pelukannya.

Sampainya di rumah sakit Suna, mereka langsung pergi menuju ruang _ICU_ tempat dimana Itachi berada. Naruto terkejut ketika melihat Itachi yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya bersimbah darah. Naruto mendekati Itachi yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Sebenarnya mereka dilarang memasuki ruang _ICU_. Tapi karena Naruto memaksa dan Itachi terus-terusan memanggil nama Naruto, akhirnya Naruto diperbolehkan menemui Itachi. Hanya Naruto seorang.

"Naru-_chan_…" bisik Itachi lemah.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Itachi, tak peduli darah Itachi menodainya. Suara tangisan keluar dari bibir Naruto. "Itachi.. Itachi…"

"Naru, aku mencintaimu." Telapak tangan Itachi bergerak lemah menyusuri pipi Naruto. "Kau cantik…"

"Itachi… Ita—"

"Naru, maaf…" bisik Itachi. Dikecupnya bibir Naruto singkat. Nafasnya terasa sesak dan berat.

"Tidak! Tidak, Itachi. Jangan pergi!" Naruto mengguncang tubuh Itachi. Menyentuh pipi Itachi yang penuh dengan darah.

"Aku bahagia bisa bersamamu… maaf, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur." Mata Itachi perlahan menutup dan hembusan nafas tidak lagi terdengar darinya. Itachi sudah tidur. Untuk selamanya.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Naruto memeluk tubuh Itachi erat. Tak peduli lagi dengan gaun putihnya yang terkena darah Itachi. Bagi Naruto itu bukanlah noda. "Itachi! Bangun!" Tangisnya semakin kencang hingga terdengar keluar ruangan. Sasuke yang mendengar itu mulai menggerakkan tangannya, menutup kedua telinganya.

"_Aniki…"_ Air mata mengalir di pipinya… "Tidak.. _Aniki_…"

"Sasuke!" Iruka memeluk tubuh Sasuke. "Sasuke, tenang…"

Sasuke melepas pelukan Iruka dan berlari masuk ke dalam ruang ICU. Dilihatnya Naruto terduduk dilantai. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto, menangis bersamanya. Hingga tak lagi dia dengar suara tangisan Naruto. Naruto tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

"_Aniki_… katamu kau akan membahagiakannya…" Sasuke menatap Itachi yang sudah tak bernyawa, "Kenapa kau membuatnya menangis, bodoh?" Dihapusnya air mata yang tersisa di wajah Naruto, "Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku merebutnya, _Aniki_."

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di dalam kamar Itachi. Apa yang terjadi semalam dia tidak mengingatnya. Yang dia ingat hanyalah semalam dia pergi ke rumah sakit Suna, entah siapa yang sakit dia tidak tahu. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur. Terlihat sosok seseorang yang dia kenal sedang membuat kopi di dapur.

"Itachi," panggil Naruto.

Bukan, itu bukan Itachi. Itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke berbalik dan terkejut melihat Naruto memanggilnya 'Itachi'. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

"Itachi…" bisiknya. "Naru merindukanmu."

Sasuke begitu terkejut. Apa kematian Itachi membuat Naruto menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa Naruto berpikir kalau dia adalah Itachi? Tapi meski begitu, Sasuke tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Naruto. Tak apa jika Naruto memanggilnya 'Itachi'. Biarkan dia menjadi pengganti Itachi, asal Naruto bahagia.

"Ya, ini aku, Naru. Itachi-mu."

.

.

.

-FIN-

.

.

.

Sekali lagi. Ini bener-bener gaje. Fanfic ini prequel dari Fanfic Don't Hurt. Dibaca juga ya ff nya *plak*

Oke, saya harapkan review dari kalian para reader ^^

Sampai Jumpa

-Mell a.k.a Dei-


End file.
